Vampire Hunter Nessie
by Master of the Boot
Summary: The Distant future: vampires rule the night but their numbers are dwindling. A new class of hunters has emerged to finish off the vampire race; bounty hunters. One vampire hunter stands out. She is Nessie, the cutest vampire hunter in the entire frontier.


Vampire Hunter Nessie

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Hunter D. Unfortunately, D is not in this, but despair not. This story is good enough with our little favourite hybrid. This is non profit.

* * *

Years ago, I mean, years and years and _years_ ago, something bad happened. Just about everybody in the world knows what that bad thing was but for the sake of sounding dramatic I'll tell you about it anyways.

Roughly ten thousand years ago the world ended. From the radioactive ashes a new world rose like some kind of really crappy phoenix.

This new world was a really horrible place to live. All the little humans who had once been so mighty now couldn't afford to think that tomorrow would ever come.

You think you know this, well, you don't. You've just read a text book or seen a virtual reality holo headset. No, no, NO!

You have no idea what those years were like; you can't possibly imagine. Virtual reality and books can never compare to the real thing. Special effects are always only special effects, they can't hurt you.

I know because I was there, I saw it all. I watched the world I knew burn and saw the darkness cover everything. I saw people dying by the hundreds of thousands from radiation poisoning. I was in the eye of a firestorm of fear.

I've lived through a time of fear, an age when men fed on men. After the great poisoning, only those mobile enough to scavenge, brutal enough to pillage would survive.

When the mutants and the few surviving supernatural creatures started to emerge from the fallout and the dust things went from bad to worse. Unfortunately, we had no idea that our version of "_worse_" was about to be adjusted.

From the subterranean vaults, tombs and catacombs, a swarm of new daemons started to emerge. These daemons were different from all the freaks and ghouls that fought to feed on the corpse of the old world. These daemons had a leader, his name was Dracula.

What happened next made the first twenty years of blood, pain and tears seem like one of Auntie Alice's shopping trips to Paris. Dracula did the only thing he loved doing, the only thing he could do. He went and made war on the entire world.

For a thousand years Dracula and his followers fought the mutants, the daemons, the human bandits and Volturi. It was all for nothing, in the end, the followers of Dracula took over the world and established themselves as the new dominant species of this little blue planet. At that moment forward, the world belonged to the vampires.

These vampires turned the earth into their playground. They named themselves the Nobility (Ha! That's a laugh,) turned the daemons into the body guards, the mutants into their armies and of course, turned the humans into their hamburgers.

In this brave new world, ordinary men were battered and smashed. Like my friend Jake, something or other got them in the end. I miss Jake. I miss him a lot. He fought until the bitter end. Why did he have to die? Why?

That was a long time ago and now I'm sounding like an old woman. Hey, I might be a little under ten thousand years old but I'm not friggin old. My mom says that age is just a state of mind. My dad says that insanity is also a state of mind. I think we know who's right on this matter.

Hold the phone; I know what you're thinking. How does somebody like me look cute and permanently twenty-one? Become a vampire? Sort of. A dhampir? Oh no, not me, buster.

Let me let you in on a little secret. Everybody knows about the Nobility. They've got fangs, they light up in the sun like a birthday cake, they're afraid of water (you can kill them with nothing but water balloons if you've got enough) they dress like it's the sixteenth century, staking takes care of business and who could forget, they drink blood.

What humans don't know and the majority of Nobles are ignorant of is the fact that there is a second breed of vampire living in the night.

I'm a half vampire and one of my parents was one of this other breed of vampire. I'm sort of like a dhampir but not. My grandpa Carlisle called me a vampirovic but that's an icky name. I prefer hybrid.

So, there you have it. I'm strong enough to rip large trees out of the ground and punch a hole through three feet of reinforced concrete like it's Styrofoam. I'm totally unaffected by sunlight, crosses, holy relics, acid and can survive at temperatures that could instantly kill a human. And my flesh is made out of living stone; like the hardest type of marble. Isn't that cool?

I can drink blood or eat food with equal ease but I haven't drunk blood in five thousand years. Part of it is that my old boyfriend was the famous Vampire Hunter D (who then was just "D.") and when we were dating he didn't drink real blood. Part of it is that I fell in love with bunnies shortly after breaking up with D and decided that I never wanted to kill another animal again.

Now I survive on a purely vegetarian diet of carrots, peas and lots of cranberry juice. Feast your eyes on the cutest vampire hunter in the entire friggin universe (and that's way past Pluto). I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I'm here to raise heck. :) Heh, I love those little smiley face emoticons.

Alright, enough talking about me, let's talk about me. Like for instance, where am I? Well, right now I'm five minutes away from some nameless frontier village that's got a vampire problem.

Pause for one quick second. Can anybody tell me what we're on the frontier of? I mean, sure, the frontier is the stomping ground of the rapidly dying out Nobles and their genetically enhanced freaks, but the entire world is that way. Why does this place warrant that title? Anybody? Anybody at all? Oh, screw it.

Okay, where was I? Right, I'm standing five minutes outside of _Slobodan Selo_, a municipality in what used to be Croatia.

As we speak I'm surrounded by a pack of drooling retards that look like they have rape on the mind. At some point, the Nobles invented a medical technique that allowed humans to have sex with immediate family and not give birth to freaky deformed babies. Yep, thanks to the vampires, it's cool to do your sister. Bastards.

Just looking at these fifteen odd drunks and losers, I can see that those Noble anti-incest treatments aren't as effective as the ads in interactive magazines say they are.

The leader of this merry band of generic frontier rapists is some guy who looks like he could bench press an elephant. Steroids and growth hormones have gotten a lot more common since the Nobility started to die out. It's not uncommon these days to see guys that are nine feet tall and built like the incredible Hulk. Not that you'd get the comic book reference.

The lead rapist talks to me, "You sher got a purty mouth." The guy is slobbering like a dog.

My response is sharp and witty, "Go home, retard. Take your butt buddies with you."

These guys all start laughing. Man, are these guys stupid or what? Each of them is more than three hundred pounds of muscle. They're armed with handheld rocket launchers that can take down a full grown dragon, laser rifles that can burn through titanium like tissue paper and other nasty wasties. Against me, they don't stand a chance.

Two of them are edging closer to me. Based off of their body language, they're going to try and grab me and then hold me down. These guys probably never graduated from fourth grade. If they touch me, they never will.

Since I'm so nice, I decided to give these guys a warning. "I'm the vampire hunter the Mayor hired. If you dipsticks don't back off, I'm going to blame your deaths on the Noble I'm supposed to be hunting."

Naturally, these one brain cell wonders don't believe me. Their leader guffaws some more. God, his breath smells. If humans can't invent a decent breath mint then they deserve to be ruled by vampires. "A lady vampire hunter? I never heard of no such thing. Mephisto, Cletus, hold her down."

Before I let 'em have it, I kindly inform them, "Last chance boys, you walk away and you won't get hurt."

Mephisto and Cletus grab onto me. Did I feel bad when I killed them all? These men had the intent to rape me, to reduce me to less than the dirt under their feet. They wanted total power over me so that they could ruin me and spoil me. Do you feel bad when you flush the toilet? I didn't think so.

While my former beau D only liked to use his sword, some stakes and a few daggers, I like to accessorize. I've got quite a few weapons that I could use on these goons, but I'm going to use my first and most reliable weapon.

Strapped to my back overtop my extremely sexy black tank top is my baseball bat. The deal is that my family loves baseball. Since we're pretty much all as strong as the high Nobility, ordinary baseball bats won't cut it for us. We all use ironwood bats reinforced with a network of carbon fibres and a depleted uranium core to give that baseball that extra oomph.

When I started vampire hunting, I just took one of the family bats and lovingly wrapped the business end with some silver coated barbed wire. If I hit you with this thing, you'll blow up like a melon shot by a really big gun. Even if you've got indestructible armour on, the vibrations from where I hit will turn you into red jam.

Before I squash them all, I give Mephisto and Cletus a coquettish smile. Cuteness is one of my weapons. When I turn it up to full blast, I can stop the terminator dead in his tracks. I mean that literally; I killed this Noble once who was obsessed with _The Terminator_ and he had a whole army of them. The old Nessie-is-so-cute smile stopped an army of those scary guys for long enough that I could get the advantage.

I take it easy on these guys. I just give them enough cute to make them blush. The two rednecks grab me and throw me to the ground. This is where the fun begins.

Their leader, I don't know his name, leans over me. He starts to fumble with his belt.

First things first. I reach up with my two legs and put my sexy boots around the side of his head. Then with all my might, I use my legs to throw him over me. He goes flying past the horizon. His scream quickly vanishes from all ears except mine.

If these boys had hearing like mine, they'd hear the sound of their leader going splat twenty miles away from four and a half miles up. I hope he landed on something sharp; like a cactus.

Not allowing these slow learners to grasp what's going on, the old Louisville Slugger comes out to play. A lesbian werewolf with syphilis once told me that I'm an artist with the baseball bat. This was before I turned down her offers to walk me home, after that the werewolf just called me a bitch.

She was right, I am an artist. As I hit these guys, their heads explode like wet fireworks. The entire clearing is sprayed with microscopic chunks of gore. You'd need a geneticist to tell you that this was human flesh.

At least ten weapons aim at me, more than half are capable of destroying me with a single shot. It's over before it even begins.

* * *

Alright, I've had a little break and I've had time for a meal. Where was I? Ah, now I remember? I was on my way to Slobodan Selo and I was rudely interrupted.

Well, that's all in the past. It's a beautiful moonlit night and my quarry is dead in my sights. My prey is one Viscount Ivan Klementovitch. He's just some nobody vampire terrorizing humans on the frontier. I'm lucky that this is one of the few places on the frontier where the superhighways are still safe for use by the various Noble conveyances. It'll be his downfall.

Two kilometres away from me and upwind is the carriage of Ivan. Surrounding his carriage are a dozen flying drones equipped with anti-matter beams. Just ahead of the carriage are a dozen humanoids on motorcycles. Werewolves; but whether they're the real thing or just biomechanical substitutes I can't say. Either way, this is nothing compared to what I've seen in the past.

Let's see, what to take down first; the drones or the wolves. The drones are definitely familiar. They're _Feurbrechers_, model 27-09; they can shoot a coin out of mid air from a hundred yards away.

On the other hand, the wolves down there might be deadlier. Lord knows that they'll be smarter than the drones. The 27-09's were built in mind with armor and firpower over enhanced artificial intelligence.

Oh screw it; I'll just blow those flying dalek wanna-bees into oblivion first.

The trusty baseball bat is strapped to my back; its time will come later. In my hands is Davy. Davy is my sniper rifle. He's a five and a half foot long military relic from the conflict with the Outer Space Beings, designed to punch through the eyeholes of their otherwise impenetrable atmospheric containment suits.

Do you smell that? It's the smell of one of Crazy Mohammed's specially modified 7.62x54mmR cartridges firing a supersonic slug into the optical eye of the leading robotic drone.

Man, I don't' know what Mohammed does to these things, but I hope he keeps on doing it.

The first of the cupronickel jacketed, incendiary tipped penetrator rounds go right through the transparent titanium of the drone's eye. Its companions barely have time to lock me into their sights before I start raining God's fire down on their metal butts.

They've got no time to respond. I empty my rifle faster than most modern machine guns. I reload, and then I'm back to work. I start to run at them just below the speed of sound. My daddy passed his fast running genes onto me. Thanks, daddy.

Anti-matter beams strike where I was only milliseconds ago. It doesn't matter. There's nowhere else I want to be and nobody else better than me. Forgett about D, just look at what I'm doing now.

Davy instantly collapses and folds into my back strap as I slip him away and go for my other guns. My ten gauge double barrelled shotguns rain down depleted uranium buckshot plated in silver. My ordinance shoots down the remaining drones like the old video game, _Duck Hunt_.

Oh yeah, I'm unstoppable. I'm Xena. I'm Wonder Woman. I'm Catwoman! I'm the lady from _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_! I am Queen of-oh crap, just had my head cut off.

* * *

Yeah, laugh it all up. Just leave me alone, okay? I'm just a poor unarmed head right now!

Yup, being headless blows. What's the matter? Never talked to a severed head before? Everybody's done it at least once. Well, I guess not everybody has. Darn the wolf that shot me with a liquid metal decapitator round.

Alright, here's the beef. You know how a dhampir inherits at least some of the weaknesses of its vampire parent? How a dhampir can be shot until its body is like a lace curtain but a wood or steel stake through the heart will kill it.

Well, for me it's something similar. The only way to kill my parents is to chop them up and then burn them to ashes. The same goes for me, only it takes me longer for my body to put itself together.

See, it takes my body a few minutes to realize that the head is missing. It's actually a good thing because it fools my enemies into thinking that cutting off my head will kill me. The downside to this is that it gives my enemies all the more time to run away.

That Viscount must be halfway to the Carpathians by now. When my head went missing it flew pretty far before rolling. My headless body can take care of itself to a degree, but it moves like a zombie in winter. This could be a while, so use the bathroom while you can.

* * *

Oh, la-la-la. Oh man, this sucks. Have you ever had your head cut off before? Well, don't get excited about it. It really sucks.

One thing among many which sucks is that my headless body isn't smart enough to pick up all my weapons and assorted knickknacks.

On the bright side though, my headless body can defend itself from almost any of the frontier beasts that might attack it.

Did you know that back in the early twentieth century a headless body walking through the woods on a moonlit night would cause a big ruckus? Not anymore. It just goes to show that nothing ever stays the same.

Um, let's see . . . I dated Vampire Hunter D before the world ended. That's right; eat your heart out you big chested frontier bimbos. I stick my tongue out at you!

Yeah, D could literally have had any woman he wanted (unfortunately, that includes my mother) but he chose me.

Then we broke up. Oh crap, I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I must not cry, I must not-hey, my body's here! Alright, now we're in business.

* * *

I bet you've got yourself a few questions. Like for example; how am I going to catch up to a carriage pulled by cybernetic horses along a highway that uses time dilatation technology to make the riders move faster along with his escort of motorcycle riding mutts?

Now, I'm pretty fast, on a good day I can pull up a swift fifteen hundred feet per second. But there's been plenty of times where I need a little bit of help. The answer is right on my feet.

Taking me down the North Yugoslavian time warp highway is a pair of fusion powered rollers skates. I'm doing mach five and I'm blowing bubble gum. Yes, I like bubble gum.

I never understood why the Nobility insist on using nuclear power after all these years. Fusion power is cleaner, cheaper and it's far more powerful. Maybe whatever causes them to cling to outdated nuclear technology is part of what's driving them extinct in the world.

What did you think? That I'd ride a cybernetic horse or take an atomic bike like some dumb biker chick? No thank you, that's too lame for me.

Bingo! I've got the carriage dead in my sights. From the looks of things the carriage and its escort has stopped and they're now at some abandoned dock, waiting for a ship.

As I cut the fusion rockets on my skates I ponder the oddness of the situation; what the heck are they doing here? A ship hasn't come to this port in over eight hundred years. Human pirates and rival Nobles have all but sunk every ship in existence. Who is Ivan expecting to pick him up?

It doesn't matter right now, because I'm at a collision course with the carriage. It's probably laser proof, artillery proof and almost indestructible. Bring it on.

Still only down to mach four, I jump off the ground and I raise my feet in front of me. The vampire's servants barely have time to register what's going on before I fly over their heads and the sonic shockwave hits them. They scatter like nine pins.

Here we go, time for a head on collision with the carriage feet first.

BOO-YA!!!!!

Crashed through the first wall armoured with God knows what indestructible alloy.

WHOA!!!!!

Crashed through the second wall.

Oh sweet Jiminy Cricket, you should have seen the look on Ivan's face when I smashed through the wall of his carriage smiling at him right before I smashed out the other side. It was priceless.

Flipping head over heels, I manage to plant my feet on the ground and apply the brakes on my roller skates. Gracefully, I slide and brake at the same time, managing to slow my momentum while still doing awesome skater moves.

Fuck, I almost broke my angles hitting that carriage. I've got to be more careful.

Oh no, did I just use the f-word? Oh snap! I'm becoming like your stereotypical broody vampire hunter. Worse, I'm becoming my father, and no girl wants to become her father. My father is what you'd call the brood master. Whenever my mother leaves the room, he suddenly becomes the king of angst.

That's neither here nor there. Right now, my skate wheels are burning rubber as I make a graceful stop on the ferocrete pavement. I am graceful :) (Oooh, smileys!)

Burning rubber, I screech to a halt. Behind me, the carriage is flipping head over heels at high speed. Right about now Ivan is probably being tossed like a salad. Maybe if I'm lucky a pencil will accidently fly through his heart.

I'm posed all sexy like. One hand is on the ground, holding me up. My other hand is half way to my bat (I'm ambidextrous in case you were wondering.) Both my feet are planted on the ground so it looks like I'm doing a very sexy push up.

I give one of my cute smiles at these guys. My, how far the Nobility have fallen. Only two thousand years ago a Noble might have three times as many henchmen and far more powerful.

There isn't any one reason that the Noble civilization peaked and fell. Each reason is like a little piranha bite, bringing down the mighty Vampire culture down, one tiny nibble at a time.

I begin to skate towards the wolves, who are now transforming from their human forms into their harry forms. I can tell right away that these aren't real werewolves. They're only bioengineered knockoffs.

I swing at one wolf's head; completely obliterating it. I duck under the fusion cannon fire of another and in a graceful arc I hit him in his titanium composite reinforced ribs. His ribcage snaps like matchwood and the silver barbed wire on the bat prevents it from healing.

Most Noble creations are vulnerable to silver, even if only slightly. Whatever, I just want to wrap this up. Sometimes it's fun to play with your prey, but the longer a fight lasts the greater chance there is that they can kill you.

Braking hard with my roller skates, I narrowly miss a vibro-axe capable of chopping through my marble hide like it's not fair. Reflexes are very important in this business.

He looks miffed that he didn't slice me in half like he wanted to. A wolfy snarl contorts his features. I kick him in the nuts as hard as I can. Now it's just pain on his wolfy face.

If his axe wasn't buried in the highway he would have ended up in orbit; the axe was buried pretty firmly into the road. He stopped feeling the pain in his groin when I pulled the axe out and sliced off his head.

I love these fancy axes; somebody like me can behead five or six enemies at a time depending on how dense they're packed.

Where I'm moving, heads are rolling like they usually do in a Quentin Tarantino movie.

Yes, now it's the shotguns' time to shine. I pull them out from the holsters on my thighs as the bat goes back into the holster on my back.

The blasts from my guns are like thunder. If I were fully human, my ears would be ringing. If a human, no matter how strong, tried to fire my guns they'd break bones. But I'm not fully human.

The wolves are going down like flies. They're strong enough to handle the lesser hunters and threats that go after their master but they were never built to tackle somebody like me. Paranoia; it's one of the key weaknesses of the Nobility. They'll never build a servant of theirs with greater strength then theirs. It makes them sleep well at day time and makes my work much easier.

Some of the wolves aren't killed instantly by my guns. Four shots fired; I reload so fast that I must be breaking a law of physics.

Small little pellets in large numbers are more deadly than singular large slugs. A werewolf can pull out one silver bullet. But I'd like to see him try to dig out twenty or more pellets made of element Ag. He wouldn't even know where to start.

I'm down to the last handful of the wolves. To a human they must seem frightening; each is over seven feet tall and has teeth of frightful length. I'm not impressed. These creatures aren't meant to be great warriors. To the Nobility, these artificial werewolves are nothing but cannon fodder; easy to kill and easy to replace.

The six creatures in front of me don't retreat or plead for mercy; it's beyond their capacity. These creatures are engineered specifically to sacrifice themselves for their master. They are literally born to die.

Suddenly the wolves lower their weapons and begin to back off. Their forms are changing from their humanoid wolf form to their quadruped form. In this third form they'll be able to access greater speed.

This is not a retreat; they've been ordered to back down and move elsewhere.

I pop open my shotguns with a click and the spent shells fall to the ground. They're designer shotgun shells from the Capitol; custom tooled by my father. He hates that I'm doing this but he's kind enough to give me the best tools. Dear old dad; mom picked right.

I turn around and there her is; Viscount Ivan Klementovitch, former leader of Slobodan Selo and the greater region of North Yugoslavia.

Ivan is mad. Good, it gives me some extra justification to kill him.

He stands before me like some kind of huge shadow. From behind the shadows I can see the glint of gold; the Nobility love gold. I see white also, the white of his teeth and his claws. And most importantly I can see red. His eyes are like the signal lights on a twentieth century car; but they're not signalling whether he's going to turn right or left.

I have to say, the sight of a full blown high Noble in their combat readiness never fails to impress me. During the day it's easy to think of the Nobles as a bunch of effeminate goofs that destroy everything they touch out of petty malice.

Ivan has delicate features but there's nothing effeminate about him; he'd sooner kill me and rape my mother than spit on me.

I admit, at this moment I don't feel very cute. I don't want to smile and skip around like the preppy little princess I so often am. I want to go up to that Noble right in front of me and hold his beating heart in my hand. My vampire side wants to kill Ivan because he's a threat, an intruder and a competitor. My human side wants to kill him for no other reason than because I can. Both are very good reasons to do this.

He hisses at me and sends a psychic tremor out that withers plants and drops the temperature by at least ten degrees. I stand my ground and lean forward.

He opens his mouth, showing me panther like fangs and an oozing red tongue. He hisses at me. The temperature is dropping now faster. My breath creates mist in the air but my humming bird fast heart rate stays steady. I spit out my gum; I'm tired of it.

Until he's dead, I won't be Renesmee Cullen; I'll be an animal, cold blooded. With master skill I reach for the ammo bandoliers across my chest and reload my shotguns. I caress the triggers of my weapons.

I growl at Ivan to let him know that he doesn't scare me. He has to kill me now or he'll risk losing everything he has. Law of the jungle.

Without giving him time to brace himself I fire my rocket skates and make to drive one of the shotgun barrels through his heart and pull the trigger.

Ivan dances out of my way as if he's floating in the air; just what I expect. As I make to fire my gun, Ivan reveals his weapons. From his sleeves, two long blades extend with a _sching_. They glint in the moonlight; showing their excellent craftsmanship for all to see.

Just as the firing hammer is halfway to hitting the percussion cap, Ivan holds one of his blades in front of his face and the blade folds out like a fan. The buckshot of my gun ricochets off of the shiny metal, sending a great deal of it in my direction.

The buckshot penetrates my skin and it hurts; but I can take it. The damage is mostly superficial anyway.

The temperature is now cold enough to freeze human flesh instantly. Physically I feel fine but I see now what Ivan is trying to do. As a Noble, his tactile telekinetic abilities allow him to move with impunity for the ice that's forming on the ground.

I've got no such power. With the frost rapidly building up my rocket skates are useless. I could use the fusion fires to try and melt the ice but I need to keep all my focus on Ivan.

The skates are controlled by thinking a certain way; I try to perform a trick that worked once before.

I think the right way; the skates pick up my commands. Ivan doesn't even have time to hiss before the skates fly off my feet, right at his head. If it hits then Ivan will have no head. And unlike my parents, decapitation will definitely kill this guy.

Ivan is shocked but he also has a plan. From under his cape fly and out of his back fly out six more blades; like swords implanted into his body.

I put away the gun I just fired from and use that hand to grab at my trusty slugger.

One of the blades spears through my skate; the two pieces fly in separate directions. Another sword merely swats the dangerous projectile away from Ivan.

He comes at me like a bat out of heck. He swings with one of his wrist mounted blades; I block it with my bat. The wood chips and the barbed wire distorts but my weapon holds. I have no time to admire the block as he attacks with his other arm and three of his back blades.

Fast as I am, even I couldn't hope to block all those threats at once. I jump back and Ivan clings to me like glue. He's not going to let up; he means business. I block and deflect his attacks as best as I can but still I feel the sting of his blades.

His attack is too good; I've got to risk an offensive. He drives his right wrist blade just below my heart. It hurts and I pretend it's worse than it is. Destroying my heart won't kill me, but it will slow me down dramatically.

With my heart still intact I show Ivan just how dangerous a club can be. Somewhat awkwardly, I| change my grip on my bat and strike at the blade in my flesh. The shiny metal shatters like glass.

One of the blades from under his cape slices downward at me. My bat breaks it like a Popsicle stick.

I don't wait; I smash another of his body blades. The snapped metal ends writhe and shake like the severed tentacles of some sea creature. Ivan is still armed and deadly.

Swinging the bat through the air, I also draw a bead with my remaining Remington. I'm aiming for the arm that still has a blade on it. This time the blades don't block the shot.

Ivan's scream is like music to me. Silver doesn't kill the Nobility; it merely causes them blinding pain. The shotgun blast I gave him nearly blew off his arm; it's attached on now by the few remaining fivers of his sleeve.

Some of the silver coated pellets got into his flesh; yeah, that's what I like to hear. I bring up the shotgun for the final kill when Ivan decides not to give up. He drives the remains of his remaining wrist blade directly into my heart. I feel a blade go through each of my knees.

Through the pain I get a good look at Ivan. He doesn't look mad or confrontational anymore, he looks terrified. He's afraid of death and he'd rather I test the waters for him. He's desperate and panicked.

Nothing is more dangerous than a frightened vampire or a cornered animal. At this point, Ivan will do anything to get out alive. So will I.

I use my last and most secret weapon, one that I inherited from my parents. My father has the ability to hear your thoughts like they were physical sounds. My mother is capable of casting a shield that's invulnerable to psychic and mind based attacks. Even the Sacred Ancestor couldn't make a dent in it.

What I got was sort of a reverse of both their powers. I can project images and memories into people's mind; no mental barriers can stop me, not even my mothers.

Growing up, I never imagined that my talent could be put to destructive use; I used to only use it to tell my parents how my day went. Apparently If I experienced great pain or pleasure, I could make somebody else feel exactly what I felt.

I need a really painful memory for this guy. During one of the wars with the Outer Space Beings I got hurt real bad. One of their mechanical soldiers had some sort of lance. He took that lance and drove it into my eye and out the back of my head. Now _that _was pain. I want to share it with Ivan.

In the start, I could only share thoughts and feelings by touching somebody's face. The face is still the most vulnerable spot to me but now I can do it effectively with any part of the body.

Here you go, Ivan, have fun.

He screams louder than when I shot him and tries to pull out the non-existent lance. I jam the gun into his open mouth, smashing his catlike fangs and sending them tumbling onto the ice covered ground.

**BOOM! **

It's over; Ivan is dead. In the shadows his bio-engineered wolves self destruct; bursting into blue flames.

The animal is gone; I'm Nessie Cullen once more. And Nessie Cullen is in a super amount of pain so can you give me five minutes to heal?

* * *

Okay, I'm feeling better now. My wounds are all healed up and I ate close to sixty pounds of almond salad just now. Turns out there was an all night restaurant two minutes from where I fought Ivan. When I ate that salad in two and a half minutes, the entire restaurant went silent; you could have heard a pin drop. I'm not joking; the manager looked like he was going to wet himself with shock.

My family lives on a diet of animal blood; usually they'll eat four or five animals monthly per person. I have human tastes but a vampire's stomach. I'm rather like a Noble that can drain dry six humans a day and still not change pant size. But I don't like to overeat though.

I go outside for a breath of fresh air. I'll occupy my mind later; written on some electronic device whose brand name you probably won't recognize. My photographic memory enables me to capture all of the essential details. Whoever Ivan was waiting for at the port never showed up. Either they saw that I'd killed Ivan and stayed hidden from me or they never showed up in the first place. Mysterious but hardly worthy of my Nancy Drew like detective skills.

I look up into the night sky; dawn is four hours away. I feel frightened and I miss my mom and dad. It looks funny doesn't it; a tough vampire hunter like me missing her parents. Most vampire hunters probably killed and ate their mothers.

I'm afraid of something. My fear is abstract; I'm afraid of the future. Most people are afraid of the future, I'm just brave enough to come out and say it. Not that it makes it any easier.

I remember Dracula before he became known as the Sacred Ancestor. When I first met him, I wasn't at all impressed; in fact, I was disgusted by him. Despite how much Hollywood and Bram Stoker had romanticised him, Dracula was nothing but a pimp and a petty thug. He dealt in sexual slavery; getting his thrills from tormenting and brutalizing the girls that he coerced or conned into working for him.

My recall is perfect but one detail stands out in my mind. When my then beau, D, dealt Dracula what should have been a fatal blow, I got a look into Draculas eye. It was just empty; like looking at a mask with nothing behind it. He was just . . . empty

Nobody saw what Dracula was planning; not my Auntie Alice, not the Volturi and not the world's leaders. We all thought we had him figured out; but he saw his opportunity and he exploited it without hesitation. By the time we knew how much he'd grown; there was nothing anybody could do about it.

He's out there, you know. Even the legendary Vampire Hunter D hasn't been able to put an end to that monster.

And I can't help but think now; what if there are others like him. What is there are other men or women out there just like Dracula; people with no souls who take their lucky break and build a legacy on countless ruined lives.

I know they're out there and I know that I may never see one of them again in my lifetime or be able to stop them. It's that feeling of powerlessness, that feeling that I or others might lose everything based on a simple roll of the dice. I'm scared that I might wake up tomorrow and the world I'll have known will be gone and I'll have no place in that world.

Enough of this, I need sleep. But before I go to bed, there's something important I have to do. I'm going to contact my family, ask them how their day went and then tell them that I love them all.

Goodbye, until we meet again I'll be tooling around the frontier like I own the place. Here's my final gift to you =D (a super smiley face!)

* * *

Well, that was my latest effort and I hope that everybody enjoyed it. I'm in college so I won't be updating for a while but I will answer any and all of your reviews in a rapid and timely fashion. There will be other instalments in my Vampire Hunter Nessie series of one shots but you'll just have to wait. Not sure what I'll work on next but it'll be good.

I'd like to thank everybody that reviews reads and favourites. :D Check out Shallowswan's Twilight/VHD crossover; Cullen Shagger D. It'll definitely be worth your time if you want to see D a little differently.

Ta

Master of the Boot


End file.
